When your mom looks 17 and your sister's froze  8
by LolaStarz2010
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE/HATING LIFE! A few part stories of the life of Alec and Rennie's child- Jamie Lee Rose. Everything from visiting her aunt to her life in Italy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jamie Lee Rose's P.O.V.**_

"JAAAMMMIIEEEE!" Alice's voice screamed "WAKKKEEE UP!"

I rolled over in my bed and buried my head under the pillow. I love my aunt to death, and adore when we get to visit her, but at home in Italy people know better than to wake me up. _Deal with it _a voice whispered in my head, _you're here for a while._

My mom, dad, sister and I were all visiting my mom's family in Forks for the whole school year. My mom- or my "sister" Rennie, my "brother" Alec and I are all going to high school while my real sister Aleta Alexa is going to elementary school.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Rose's voice joined Alice's. The "original" Cullen siblings had graduated and were in collage.

I was suddenly filled with energy. "JASPER!" I screamed "NO FAIR!" I kicked off the sheets and dressed at vampire speed. Then I ran down stairs.

"Then you are!" Alice said "I wanted to talk to you about this"

She handed me a flyer for the Forks school's play.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I asked

"Juliet was 14 during the play."

"Alice" I whined. This was clearly an attempt to get me to meet guys.

Alice gave me a death glare. So did Rose. And my mom.

"Fine." I grumbled


	2. Chapter 2 Well this is a fun day

Twenty-six girl auditioned to be Juliet, including the girl named Sophia who had the been the leading lady in the past four plays. I beat them all.

I'm Juliet.

Sophia came up to me after casting was posted.

She glared "Just because you're Juliet doesn't mean you'll get Drew."

I was confused "Who's Drew?" I asked innocently even though I knew EXACTLY who he was.

"Romeo Stupid! And he's mine. He just doesn't know it yet."

I resisted the urge to hit her. Drew lived down the street from the Cullens. He also happened to be a vampire stuck at 15. And MY secret boyfriend.

"You just better watch it." She huffed.

Now I was pissed.

"Last time I checked, Romeo was JULIETS and….you're…not…her." with that I slammed my locker and walked away.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lunch time I sat with my "brother", and my friends. We all sat at the same table because ALL of my friends had a crush on my "brother" who was really my dad. CREEPY! But like the Cullens before them, my "adopted brother and sister" were dating.

"OH MY GOD!"

Speak of the devil. My "sister" plopped down next to Alec.

"You got Juliet!" She squealed. My dad on the other hand choked.

"She WHAT?" he yelled. Shit. They forgot to tell him.

"You are NOT playing the character that kisses a boy every two seconds!"

Oh, I couldn't resist an opportunity like this… "You're not my Dad. You can't tell me what to do."

My dad struggled with what to say and still keeping his cover. "I am you older brother. I'm in charge."

"Are not" I was SOOO going to pay for this when I got home. But Sophia was my understudy. No way in HELL was I letting her kiss Drew.

"This isn't over."

"Alec," my mom popped in "yes it is"

He looked from my mom to me.

"Fine." He huffed

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Alice had seen me get the part. She was also the only one who knew of my secret boyfriend. She smiled as I walked in. She handed me a gift, winked and said "For your first rehearsal."

I went to my room and opened the box.

"ALICE!" I screamed "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Ready for Practice

_**Jamie Lee Rose P.O.V.**_

The outfit I pulled out wasn't slutty…it just wasn't my jeans and tee. Alice had given a shoulder shirt, and gray ripped skinny jeans.

"I'm perfectly serious!" Alice popped in with a bunch of curling irons with Rose carrying makeup right behind her. Alice gave me an evil grin and shoved my down in a chair.

20 minutes later I had hazel eye's that popped and hair that would give Taylor Swift a run for her money. I glanced at the outfit still unsure.

Alice rolled her eyes "Sophia is dressing slutty to get your man."

Rose popped in, "What man?"

"Jamie's man." Alice answered

"You have a man?" asked Rose.

"Rose!" snapped Alice, "Anyway," she turned to me "you have to be extra pretty. Not that Drew would leave you, but just to show Sophia who's beastly!"

"DREW?" Rose yelled with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" Alice yelled "Now shut up"

By the time they had finished arguing, I was already dressed.

"You look awesome" Rose said.

"Thanks!" I blushed

I ran down stairs and saw Jasper.

"Ready for your ride?" he asked

"Yeah," I said "and thanks"

I climbed in to the car and found a purse waiting for me. It had curl scrunching stuff, perfume, nail polish, lip gloss, _Romeo and Juliet _and my cell phone.

We rode to the school. I thanked Jasper for the ride and went into the Audi.

I saw Drew. He looked up…and his jaw dropped.


	4. Chapter 4 Practice, School and Sluts

Jamie-Lee's P.O.V.

I blushed as Drew continued to sit there with his mouth dropped.

"Like what you see?" a annoying voice called behind me.

I turned around to see Sophia in an outfit clearly met for a stripper. It was gold hot pants and a matching bra

with a see through shirt on top. Gross.

Drew continued to stare at me and said "I sure do, Jamie you look amazing!"

"What about me?" Sophia whined

Drew continued to ignore her and came up to me "You smell amazing too!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Sophia almost yelled.

"Don't you know when you're being ignored?" Drew asked annoyed

Sophia was about to respond when our director cut in.

"Sophia" he snapped "if you can't dress less sluttish, you can go home right now"

Sophia turned bright red as the director threw her a pair of baggie sweats to put on.

I laughed as Drew pulled me into a hug. "Ready my Juliet?" He whispered into my ear.

"Sure am," I laughed into his shoulder. "This is going to be fun" I giggled as I felt Sophia's eyes burn holes in the back of my head.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next day at school, I saw Drew trying to escape Sophia. And failing.

I skipped away from my "siblings" and skipped over to them.

He smiled in pure relief. Sophia scowled deeply. "Excuse me, we we're talking"

"It's okay," I said kindly "You're excused. Now is you excuse my Romeo and I.."

We started to walk away when Sophia grabbed Drew's shirt.

"See you later?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"One, gag!" I said "Two, slut."

"Watch it bit-"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Drew said

"Whatever." Sophia huffed and walked away.

"This isn't over is it?" Drew asked

"No where close" I replied

We walked to class.

"By the way" Drew said "You look really pretty"

"Thanks" I blushed

A/N: sorry bout the long wait for the update. But school work is crazy.

Anyway, all outfits can be found on my profile. Including future ones *hint hint*.

This chapter's outfits are 1st practice and 2nd day of school.


	5. Chapter 5 Short 2nd Practice

Jamie's P.O.V

They were working the fight scene at practice, which nether Romeo nor Juliet were in. They were working the balcony scene later tonight. Drew walked me home, seeing as my "siblings" were all out except Alice. I had to admit even though I liked dating Drew in secret, I liked that at least someone in my family knew about the best thing that had even happened to me.

"See you later tonight" Drew said leaning into my face.

Our breath mixed and I could smell the peppermint of the gum he always chewed. Our lips touched and I deeper the kiss. Drew's lips were rough yet soft.

"YOU'RE DAD'S COMING!" Alice yelled

Drew and I split apart.

"I'll see you tonight" I smiled.

Drew jumped the fence and run down the street just as my parents pulled into the drive way.

I headed up stairs for a shower. I did up my hair in a messy twist and got dressed (A/N: outfit on profile- 2nd practice) I painted my nails a deep aqua blue and put on red lip stick. I sprayed on my favorite perfume and grabbed a matching pair of sunglasses.

Alice gave me a ride to school. I walked to the auditorium and sat down by Drew. Sophia then walked in and walked right on stage and on to the balcony. I rolled my eyes.

The director walked in and yelled "Sophia you are NOT Juliet! Get off the stage!"

This day just keeps getting better and better.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever, but you know how school gets. So I'm gonna finish this story until Romeo and Juliet 's performance. Then I will continue with a bunch of drabbles.


	6. Chapter 6 Note for all stories

For my next story, it's a Twilight/ NightWorld crossover. So I'm posting this chapter in all my stories of the differences between Twilight and NightWorld.

If you've read Twilight…..

the vampires in NightWorld

-can feed without killing

- do not have venom

-don't sparkle in sunlight

- can be killed by wood

-All can read minds

*There are 2 kinds of Vampires- 1. Made vampires (bitten) 2. Lamia (born vampires)

Made Vampires are the same, no children, frozen age

Lamia are born can grow up and stop aging when they choose, and have children.

other creatures

-werewolves~ transform at full moon and on will

-witches~ lost witches (humans call them phyics) , trained witches

-shape shifter ~ many different animals

other differences:

I will be writing about a group called Circle Daybreak, which is a group that works with humans

NightWorld Council: authority, like the Volturi.

Soulmates- think imprinting, but when soulmates touch they see each others minds

If you're read NightWorld,

Vampires:

-sparkle in sunlight

-not all have power

-can drink without killing or transforming (they have venom)

-not all have powers

-all are made vampires

Other:

Werewolves/shape shifters to wolves- one pack in Twilight

Have these things called imprints, like soulmates

No other creatures

The Volturi- kind of like the NightWorld council. It's run by three leaders Aro, Marcuis and Caius.

It's guards are all vampires with extreme powers.

Soulmates- see other- werewolves

I'll update as often as I can but school is super busy!


	7. Chapter 7 Saturday Suprise

Jamie's P.O.V

I rolled over in bed, not able to sleep anymore. I walked out of my room at 4:37 am….on a Saturday. Ugh. Everyone else was out of the house except Aleta Alexa, who was passed out on the couch. I could tell she wanted to go home, seeing as she was clutching a picture of the throne room with the three leaders and Jane in it.

"Soon my little sissy." I whispered.

I headed up to my room. I plugged in my headphones to my netbook. I loved my case mainly because it was Hello Kitty. Also because it held my credit card, also Hello Kitty.

I started typing a report for English. I was reaching for my rough draft when- OUCH- I cut my finger. I set my computer aside and went into my bathroom. I got out my Hello Kitty band aids. Then I noticed I left my phone in here all night.

I picked it up to see I had a voicemail from Drew. He had called about….8 minutes ago? I went to check the message when I heard a noise. I walked into my room to see Drew sitting on my bed.

"I see you got my message" Drew said "Seeing as how your not screaming"

"I actually didn't" I said, "But then again this isn't the first time you've snuck into my room at 4:43 am on a Saturday!"

"OH I knew you'd throw that one in my face." Drew laughed "Hey we match"

I looked down at my Hello Kitty pj's and looked at Drew's sweatshirt and jeans.

"How is that…?" I asked

"My hat!"

I looked and saw he had on a purple Hello Kitty hat.

"Matching this good deserves some fun.." I said

"How about a date tomorrow?"

"Ummm" I said "ok, but…" I said slowly….and then stole his hat, jumped out the window and ran into the forest.

* I'm going to finish out this storyline and then I'll continue with other one to three chapter drabbles, with appearances from

-The Volturi

-The La Push Pack

-Jacob

and

-Edward and Bella


	8. Chapter 8 i have to end it D':

So even though all of you who reviewed told me to continue, I just can't.

Sorry.

Soul Chat: Please check out my new story, as it will have references to this one.

When your mom…: check out the story, but there won't really any references

If anyone would like to take over any of these stories, PM me and tell me why you want it and where you

see the story going.

A lot of you are probably saying "Why start a new one if you can't finish the old one?"

I am co-writing the next story with my friend who is an AMAZING writer.

But it will be published under my name, so LOOK FOR IT!

Peace out~

Lola Starz


End file.
